Aprendiendo cómo ser un detective con Taichi Yagami
by jacque-kari
Summary: Desde que Taichi averigua que Hikari tiene novio y se propone descubrir la identidad del infeliz, a Yamato no le queda de otra que acompañarlo para evitar que arme un escándalo, o al menos eso se dice. Puede que en parte, y solo en parte, lo haga también para que no se descubra su secreto. Taito netamente amistoso y Yamakari de fondo. [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos

 _Para Chia Moon_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Aprendiendo cómo ser un detective con Taichi Yagami**_

Yamato yacía sentado en la silla del computador, con los brazos cruzados y prácticamente recostado sobre el respaldo en una actitud perezosa y aburrida que Taichi siempre le decía que usaba para verse _cool_. Una estupidez en toda regla que solo podía provenir de su mejor amigo.

Que las chicas se murieran por sus huesos y encontraran sexy esa pose no significaba que lo hiciera a posta. El problema era de ellas y sus mentes retorcidas.

—Yagami, ¿quieres calmarte y explicarme de una vez por todas qué diablos pasa? —reclamó con hastío.

Súbitamente, Taichi detuvo su andar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te lo expliqué.

—No, no lo hiciste. Lo único que has hecho desde que llegué ha sido blasfemar y dar vueltas por la habitación como un loco. Pero yo sigo sin enterarme de nada.

El castaño lo miró en silencio un par de segundos y luego suspiró, yendo a sentarse en su propia cama, que estaba justo frente a Ishida, con aire derrotado. Los hombros caídos, espalda encorvada y las manos sobre sus rodillas. El colchón crujiendo levemente bajo su peso.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Yamato pensó que el asunto podía ser serio. Que por una vez en la vida podía tratarse de algo grave y no de una estupidez de esas por las que Taichi solía armar escándalos innecesarios.

Se debatió internamente entre instarle a hablar o darle su espacio hasta que estuviera listo, pero antes de que decidiera qué hacer Taichi se le adelantó.

—Hikari tiene novio —pronunció aquellas palabras con una seriedad mortal, como si acabara de decir que estaba enferma y su enfermedad no tuviera cura o algo muchísimo peor de lo que en efecto había dicho.

Al principio Yamato no reaccionó. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta y palideció casi imperceptiblemente (¡gracias ascendencia francesa!). De todas las opciones en las que había pensado, esa no estaba precisamente entre ellas. Un montón de preguntas lo asaltaron, todas ansiosas por salir disparadas de sus labios; por fortuna tenía experiencia contenido sus palabras.

Tragó con incomodidad y carraspeó para disimular el estado atónito en el que estaba. Al menos Taichi no se percató, o si lo hizo no dijo nada. Debió suponer que solo estaba digiriendo la noticia, lo que en parte era verdad.

—¿Esa era la emergencia nacional? —replicó irónicamente; su voz un tanto titubeante y una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios—. Por teléfono dijiste que era importante. —A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no consiguió que sonara del todo a una queja.

—¿Y te parece poco? ¡Tiene dieciséis años! No está en edad de tener un novio.

Esta vez el rubio no tuvo que esforzarse por rodar los ojos. Le salió natural como cada vez que Taichi decía una sandez con el convencimiento exasperante de quien está seguro de tener la razón y te advierte que no dará su brazo a torcer.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que empezaste a salir con Sora cuando tenías casi dieciséis? —preguntó enarcando una ceja—. Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que es distinto porque Hikari-chan es chica.

—No es eso —suspiró—. Es solo que… no lo entiendes porque Takeru es un chico y él…ya sabes, no es como si una chica fuera a romperle el corazón. Los hombres somos diferentes. Pero Hikari es ingenua y siempre espera lo mejor de las personas.

—Pero es lista también —defendió Yamato, quizá con demasiado ahínco—. Y fuerte. No es una muñequita de porcelana que tengas que andar protegiendo todo el tiempo. Pienso que lo demostró de manera más que suficiente cada vez que peleamos en el Mundo Digital. Deberías confiar más en ella.

—¡Por supuesto que confío en ella! —dijo Taichi, ligeramente exasperado—. En quien no confío es en el imbécil con el que está saliendo. Quiero decir, ¿si el chico éste fuera en serio con ella no debería querer conocer a su familia o amigos?

—No si sabe que el hermano de su novia es una especie de psicópata sobreprotector. Yo mismo no estoy seguro de que quisiera enfrentarte. Me refiero a si estuviera en el lugar de ese chico.

De pronto el castaño alzó la cabeza como un cachorro que acabara de escuchar algo que captó su atención.

Miró a Yamato y éste no tuvo de otra que sostenerle la mirada, aun con la saliva acumulándose en su boca y todo su sistema nervioso alerta. Tragó lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y no estaba seguro de qué exactamente la había generado, aunque tenía una seria sospecha. Taichi lo observaba acuciosamente, no supo si porque esperaba hallar algo en su rostro que lo delatara o porque solo lo estaba probando, midiendo cuánto más podía soportar estar así, bajo su escrutinio constante.

Yamato apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo firme. Si tenía algo que decir, que lo hiciera. Él ya había hablado suficiente y por dentro se estaba dando de cabezazos, pero aparentemente todo fue idea suya, porque de un momento a otro el castaño relajó la expresión y la tensión se deshizo tan fácil como una cuerda que cede o un terrón de azúcar que se disuelve en una taza de té.

Sin quererlo se relajó, y tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Tantos años conociendo a Taichi para olvidarse a la primera oportunidad de una regla elemental para sobrevivir en esa relación o al menos mantener intacta su dignidad: Nunca bajar la guardia.

—Ni siquiera sé si me conoce.

—Bueno, pero Hikari-chan le habrá hablado de ti y no creo que te haya pintado como un tipo amistoso.

—Como sea. Lo que importa es que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber quién es este idiota.

Yamato frunció el ceño y se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó, obviando la segunda regla para mantener una sana amistad con un Yagami: Nunca, jamás, preguntar.

—Me alegra que preguntes, Yama, porque tengo un plan.

Recién entonces el rubio percibió el peligro, como un animalillo torpe cegado por los faros de un auto cuando ya es demasiado tarde para escapar.

Aterrado, se dispuso a oír lo que sea que su mejor amigo tuviera en mente, rogando porque no fuera nada ilegal. Tampoco era un iluso. Pedir que no fuera arriesgado o una estupidez hubiera sido demasiado.

—Voy a encontrar a ese chico y me presentaré educadamente, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Leyendo entre líneas el mensaje resultaba claro: Lo amenazaría para asegurarse de que no hiciera daño a Hikari.

Yamato alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que sonara tan… prudente.

Tercera regla para sobrevivir a la amistad con un Yagami: Nunca dar nada por sentado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir cualquier cosa, Taichi, experto en el arte de la manipulación, remató:

—Y tú vas ayudarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo y lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué estás…?

—Hace dos años, nuestra primera borrachera, ¿te suena?

La mandíbula de Yamato se desencajó y poco le importó verse como un tonto con la boca abierta. ¡Aquello era una infamia!

—¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria? —preguntó Taichi, malinterpretando la expresión del rubio—. Te hice prometer que me ayudarías a alejar a todos los chicos que rondaran a Hikari como moscas, y debo decir que hiciste un gran trabajo hasta que salimos de preparatoria.

Yamato no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero era verdad. La mayoría de las veces solo lo acompañaba y se aseguraba de que el otro no se metiera en problemas. El que daba los discursos era Taichi

—Eso no es justo. No estaba en mis sentidos. ¿Realmente vas a arrastrarme a esto en base a una estúpida promesa que hice bajo los efectos del alcohol?

—Una promesa es una promesa —dijo Taichi con aire solemne—. Al menos mientras alguien la recuerde. Pensé que eras un hombre de palabra, Yama.

Y lo era. Por supuesto que lo era. Por eso se lo estaba diciendo.

Yamato apretó ambas manos en puños e inspiró profundo hasta tranquilizarse. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si no quería que aquella situación empeorase no tenía otra salida.

—Bien, lo haré.

—¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

—Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero supongo que debo hacerlo para tomar las precauciones necesarias y evitar que nos metas en un lío. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Esa sin duda era la pregunta más peligrosa que podías hacerle a Taichi, porque ni un futuro científico como Koushiro había logrado descifrar cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de esa cabeza con demasiado cabello, y adentrarse en ese terreno pantanoso siempre era aterrador.

La sonrisa del castaño, que ya era amplia, se volvió exultante. Semejante a la de un gato que acaba de acorralar a un ratón y se prepara para devorarlo.

—Te aconsejo sacar tus lentes oscuros y una chaqueta negra, Matty. Lo vas a necesitar —concluyó con los brazos cruzados y una chispa de diversión bailando al fondo de sus ojos.

* * *

 _Primer sujeto investigado: Daichi Minamoto_

 _Edad: 17 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante de doceavo grado y capitán del equipo de fútbol._

 _Posición en el equipo: Desconocida._

 _Relación con la víctima: Se le ha visto rondarla demasiado._

 _Nivel de peligro: Medio_

 _Locación actual: Preparatoria Tsukishima Sogo High_ [*]

 _Hora aproximada: 17.30 horas_

Escondidos detrás de un arbusto y turnándose para vigilar al objetivo, que a esa hora se hallaba en la cancha de fútbol practicando con su equipo, Taichi y Yamato hacían gala de sus mejores dotes detectivescos.

Yamato llevaba sus gafas negras favoritas y una chaqueta a juego bastante sencilla. Taichi, en cambio, había insistido en usar una estúpida gorra café de detective y un abrigo del mismo color. Espiaba todo con unos binoculares

—Dame tus lentes —murmuró el castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Tus lentes —repitió con impaciencia.

—No soy a darte mis lentes, son mis favoritos —farfulló entre dientes.

—Ya, superestrella. La misión requiere sacrificios.

Con un bufido, el rubio se quitó sus lentes y se los extendió. Taichi fue a tomarlos justo cuando Yamato contrajo el brazo para dejarlos fuera de su alcance.

—Si los rompes te costará caro, Yagami. Valen más que tu armario completo.

El castaño rodó los ojos y pudo tomarlos finalmente. Luego gateó hasta un arbusto más cercano desde donde tenía una mejor visibilidad. Yamato se preguntó si sabría que su gorra se asomaba por encima de las ramas, pero prefirió callar. Quizá lo mejor que podía pasarles era que los pillaran.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que el entrenador diera la práctica por terminada y todos los jugadores enfilaran hacia los vestidores. Era momento de actuar.

-.-

Paciencia. Sin duda una de las cualidades más importantes de un detective era la paciencia. Taichi lo había aprendido en su curso como detective. Un curso por internet, claro. Pero vaya que le estaba costando ponerlo en práctica. En sus tiempos los chicos tomaban duchas de dos minutos como cualquier hombre que se preciara de serlo, en cambio éstos fueron saliendo a cuentagotas hasta que se cumplieron casi veinte minutos esperando detrás de un pilar.

—Ese fue el último, ¿no? —Quiso corroborar Yamato, apenas asomando la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

—Sí. Minamoto está solo.

-.-

Daichi terminó de restregarse la cara y finalmente cerró la llave. Las últimas gotas repiquetearon contra las baldosas de la ducha mientras extendía una mano, tanteando a un costado para hacerse con dos toallas. Una con la que se secó el cabello y dejó en torno a sus hombros, y otra que se envolvió en la cintura antes de descorrer la cortina y calzarse sus sandalias. Cuán grande sería su sorpresa cuando al doblar hacia el área de los casilleros se encontró a dos chicos que no se suponía que estuvieran allí.

Uno moreno con la espalda contra la pared y otro rubio con el hombro ligeramente apoyado contra uno de los casilleros que, por supuesto, resultó ser el suyo. Ambos le parecieron familiares, incluso debajo de aquellas extravagantes ropas que llevaban puestas.

—¿U-ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Taichi dio un bostezo y se bajó los lentes por el puente de la nariz antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes quiénes somos?

—Claro que sí. Yagami-senpai e Ishida-senpai. El capitán del equipo de fútbol de hace unos años y el vocalista de Knife of day —dijo haciendo una breve venia—. Son una especie de leyenda en la preparatoria. Algunos los llaman el dúo dinámico. Como Batman y Robin.

El castaño no contuvo una sonrisa petulante.

—Sí, supongo que me parezco a Batman. ¿No crees, Matty? —preguntó, obteniendo como toda respuesta un bufido por parte del rubio.

—No, al revés.

—¿Cómo que al revés? —La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro moreno, tornándose tensa.

—Él es Batman y usted Robin, o eso dicen.

Aquello logró arrancar una carcajada sincera de parte de Yamato, de esas que solo algunos podían jactarse de ser capaces de extraer desde sus entrañas.

—Enfócate, Yagami —dijo con voz calma cuando su mejor amigo le dirigió una mirada asesina. La sonrisa burlona, sin embargo, no se borraría por largo rato de sus labios. Ay, ¡cómo molestaría a Taichi cuando acabaran esta estúpida misión!

El castaño se quitó bruscamente los lentes y procedió a guardarlos en un bolsillo mientras contaba hasta diez. Una vez que estuvo seguro de haber recuperado los estribos, volvió a encarar a Daichi, causando que éste retrocediera un paso asustado.

Muy bien. Eso estaba muy bien.

—Minamoto Daichi, ¿cierto?

—S-sí. —Su rostro reveló la sorpresa que le generó que supieran su nombre.

—Te recuerdo. Tú entraste al equipo el año que nosotros salimos, ¿correcto?

—Así es.

—Entonces podría decirse que somos compañeros de juego, ¿no? O lo fuimos.

—E-eso creo.

—E imagino que conocerás a mi hermana menor.

Daichi abrió la boca para responder, pero Taichi lo interrumpió.

—Piensa bien lo que responderás. No te conviene mentirme.

El menor pasó saliva y bajó la mirada por un segundo, reconsiderando su posición.

—Sí, Yagami Hikari. Está en penúltimo año.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella?

—No, nunca.

—Vaya, eso es interesante, porque tengo una foto tuya hablando con ella a la salida de la escuela.

Daichi palideció a la velocidad de la luz.

—E-eso...

El castaño enarcó las cejas.

—Tranquilo. Solo quiero saber qué estabas haciendo ayer sobre las seis.

—Cre-creo que estaba en mi casa.

—¿Cómo que crees? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—No estoy seguro, pero el entrenamiento terminó a las cinco, así que...

—¿No habrás estado por casualidad teniendo una cita con mi hermanita? —preguntó repentinamente para pillarlo desprevenido; otra de las cosas que había aprendido en su curso.

—No, ¡juro que no! —La respuesta fue automática y tan desesperada que a Taichi casi no le cupo duda de que decía la verdad.

Miró por encima del hombro a Yamato para confirmarlo.

—Vámonos. Este chico no sale con Hikari-chan.

—Sí, tampoco me lo parece. —Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en Daichi—. Te dejaremos esta vez con una advertencia, y más vale que la extiendas a todos tus compañeros. ¿Quedó claro?

—S-sí.

—Si alguien quiere salir con mi hermana, tendrá que entrevistarse conmigo primero.

—Se los diré.

—Buen chico —dijo Taichi, cambiando su expresión siniestra y amenazante por una sonrisa tan inocente como la de un infante.

Yamato le propinó un empujón y ambos salieron de los vestidores casi al mismo tiempo que Daichi soltaba un suspiro. Definitivamente no volvería a quedarse solo después de un entrenamiento.

-.-

—Bien, ¿terminamos por hoy? —preguntó Yamato luego de que lograran salir de la preparatoria sin ser vistos por los guardias. Pan comido si consideraban que hace cinco años atrás se colaban en la escuela de los menores todo el tiempo cuando el Mundo Digital estuvo en peligro por el Emperador de los Digimon.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—Vamos, Yagami. ¿No crees que estás llevando este asunto demasiado lejos? Ya asustaste a ese chico y seguro que nadie se acercará a Hikari.

—Te estás olvidando del objetivo de esta investigación. No pararé hasta saber quién es el imbécil con el que está saliendo.

Yamato no pasó por alto la forma en que su amigo encogía las manos en puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

—Vale. —Suspiró—. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas lo que haces. ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que Koushiro salía con una chica de cabaret que resultó ser Mimi?

—Eso no fue...

—¿O cuando estabas convencido de que Jou era gay?

—Pero...

—O esa otra vez...

—Suficiente. Ya entendí tu punto, pero esto es importante y esta vez...

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás equivocado? —Anticipó con tono burlón.

—La escuché hablando por teléfono con una amiga, y sé perfectamente lo que escuché.

—Oh. —Yamato carraspeó. Aquello lo había pillado desprevenido.

—¿Entonces estás conmigo?

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —bufó.

—Bien, porque nos queda una larga lista de sospechosos a los que interrogar.

—¿Tienes una lista? —Taichi siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Cuando creía que ya no había nada que pudiera impresionarlo más, el castaño sacaba un conejo del sombrero.

—Por supuesto que tengo una lista. Todo detective tiene una lista. La hice por orden de prioridad.

—De acuerdo, no necesito escuchar más. Solo dame la maldita lista.

Taichi hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y luego en el otro.

—No me digas que la perdiste.

—Claro que no —replicó con gesto ofendido, sacando finalmente un papel arrugado del bolsillo interior de su abrigo—. Solo me aseguré de guardarla muy bien.

—Ya, claro. —Le arrebató el papel y procedió a alisarlo con minuciosidad antes de prestar atención a la familiar y descuidada caligrafía de Taichi.

La hoja en cuestión estaba cubierta de dibujos, anotaciones y palabras tachadas. Justo en el centro descubrió el típico mono a palos del juego "El ahorcado", que colgaba de la cabeza con su cuerpo totalmente quemado por la hoguera dibujada a sus pies. Saltaba a la vista que había pensado mucho en el tema, pero intentó no detenerse mucho en eso. Siguió leyendo por encima hasta que al final, apretujada en una esquina, con trazos presurosos y descuidados, se encontró con una lista de siete nombre. Pasó por alto el de Daichi y fue directo al segundo, causando que sus pies se detuvieran prácticamente por sí solos.

—¿Yama?

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Taichi lo observaba por encima del hombro con aire distraído.

—¿Takeru? ¿Tu próximo sospechoso es Takeru?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no es la opción más obvia?

Por supuesto que la era. Una opción muy, muy obvia. Yamato mismo lo hubiera creído de no ser porque sabía perfectamente quién era el novio de la castaña.

—Supongo que lo es —murmuró.

—Y por suerte para ti, que estarás a cargo de esta misión, estamos a diez minutos de su departamento.

—¿Qué? —Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Todo, desde el viejo parque que se divisaba a lo lejos, pasando por los edificios y hasta las sombras de los enormes árboles a su alrededor se le hacían familiares. Taichi de alguna manera lo había conducido hasta ahí sin que se percatara de sus intenciones.

—Tranquilo, podrás con ello.

—Eres insufrible, Yagami. Devuélveme mis lentes —exigió.

—¿Por qué?

—No haré esto sin mis lentes.

—Pero...

—Ahora.

A regañadientes, Taichi sacó los lentes del bolsillo en que los hubo guardado un rato atrás y se los extendió.

—Eres un tacaño.

—Lo que digas. —Sabía de sobra que su mejor amigo llevaba años detrás de sus lentes y no le daría en el gusto. Ese punto no estaba en discusión.

* * *

 _Segundo sujeto investigado: Takeru Takaishi_

 _Edad: 16 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante de onceavo grado._

 _Relación con la víctima: Mejor amigo._

 _Nivel de peligro: Alto._

 _Locación actual: Departamento Takaishi._

 _Hora aproximada: 19.00 horas_

Yamato tocó el timbre y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos por mera costumbre. Golpeó el suelo con uno de sus zapatos una, dos y hasta cinco veces, pero nadie acudió a abrir. Tiempo más que suficiente, ¿no?

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa. Qué lastima. Volveremos mañana —farfulló apresuradamente.

Taichi logró atajarlo a tiempo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—No tan rápido, Matty. Pensé que eras más perseverante. Toca otra vez.

Mordiéndose la lengua, el rubio regresó sobre sus pasos y presionó el timbre de nuevo. En su fuero interno rogaba por que no abriera su madre, aunque todavía era temprano para que estuviera en casa. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Justo cuando vio de soslayo que Taichi fruncía el ceño y llegó a abrigar la esperanza de que al menos por esta vez lo dejaría estar, la puerta se abrió ante ellos revelando la figura de un despeinado Takeru Takaishi que se frotaba un ojo como si acabara de despertar o...

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Taichi, atando cabos casi al mismo tiempo que Yamato, quien aunque sabía que Hikari no estaría adentro, esperaba seriamente no haber interrumpido a su hermano en plena faena. Estaba seguro de aquella situación clasificaba al menos entre las cinco más vergonzosas de la historia.

Por desgracia su mejor amigo no pensaba igual, pues sin temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, empujó a Takeru y se abrió paso en el departamento como un energúmeno gritando palabras ininteligibles.

El dueño de casa solo pudo observar a su hermano mayor con extrañeza, intentando preguntarle con la mirada qué ocurría con el otro, pero Yamato se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si no pudiera o simplemente no quisiera gastar saliva en explicarlo; probablemente fuera lo último.

Luego de que Taichi revisara la habitación de Takeru y todo el departamento dos veces, llegando a abrir el basurero que claramente era demasiado pequeño para que alguien pudiera caber en él, Yamato lo obligó a tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Cálmate de una vez, ¿quieres?

—No hasta que tu hermano me diga dónde tiene escondida a mi hermana —replicó tozudamente.

—¿Estás buscando a Hikari? ¿Por qué iba estar aquí? —preguntó Takeru sin comprender nada—. ¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas o algo? —Aquella última pregunta iba con un ligero toque irónico con el que el chico generalmente se burlaba de sus amigos.

—Hablo en serio, Takaishi. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Yamato suspiró y se dejó caer junto a su hermano en el sillón que estaba frente al de Taichi.

—¿Dónde va estar? —replicó a continuación—. Es obvio que no está aquí, idiota. Estás acusando injustamente a Takeru.

—Obviamente hay algo de lo que no me estoy enterando —murmuró el aludido alternando la mirada entre ambos y reparando recién entonces en un curioso detalle—. Lindo sombrero, Taichi-san.

—Adularme no servirá de nada. Estamos aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Supongo que no será alguna tarea de la universidad, ¿verdad? —La burla se atisbaba en las comisuras de sus labios, que se alzaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Hikari? —preguntó Taichi, ignorando su broma al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo miraba con seriedad; sus dedos entrelazados bajo su mentón.

El rubio menor enarcó una ceja de una forma graciosamente similar a Yamato. Tal gesto no se le veía a menudo. Todos sabían que él era más de sonrisas. A veces burlonas y otras sinceras, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo.

—¿Es en serio? Somos amigos desde hace años, no es como si no lo supieras.

—¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tienes por ella?

El interrogado carraspeó, comenzando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—¿Amistosos? —dijo más a modo de sugerencia que respuesta—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Oh, no. Espera. Ya lo sé. No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó lo último en un susurro apenas audible que iba dirigido a su hermano.

Yamato negó una sola vez con la cabeza en un movimiento mecánico. Sus labios apretados en torno a las palabras que no podía pronunciar.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Taichi.

—¿Qué cosa? —Takeru se hizo el desentendido. Era particularmente bueno en ello.

—Lo que acabas de decir.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Claro que lo hiciste.

—Absolutamente no. Mis labios están sellados, _¿do ves?_ —preguntó intentando hablar con la boca cerrada.

—Suficiente —alegó el castaño—. Me dirás exactamente dónde estabas ayer a eso de las seis de la tarde.

—Me quedé practicando tiros después del entrenamiento.

—¿Alguien puede corroborarlo?

Takeru sonrió. Aquello comenzaba a parecerle verdaderamente gracioso.

—¿El conserje?

—¿Y puedes explicar por qué pareciera que acabaras de...?

—¿Salir de la cama? —sugirió Takeru, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Si realmente no sabía lo que Taichi había estado a punto de decir o se estaba haciendo el tonto, nadie podía saberlo. Generalmente era difícil leerlo—. Porque es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaran: Dormir. Ya sabes, debo comer y dormir mucho considerando que estoy en etapa de crecimiento.

Taichi y Yamato rodaron los ojos. En ocasiones era imposible sostener una conversación seria con el menor.

—Muy bien. Entonces nos vamos —dijo el castaño, agachándose para recoger su mochila y luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Takeru los acompañó y la abrió para ellos.

—Buen trabajo, detectives. Espero que encuentren al responsable. ¿Taichi-san?

El aludido se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—¿Ha oído alguna vez que a veces para descubrir la verdad no hay que mirar tan lejos?

Taichi frunció el ceño. Parecía no estar seguro de si hablaba en serio o solo le tomaba el pelo otra vez.

Yamato, en cambio, apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada que podría haber derretido al Polo Norte, pero que en Takeru solo ocasionó que riera como si alguien le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

—Solo quería ayudar. Hasta pronto. —Agitó la mano y cerró la puerta.

En el interior, soltó un suspiro todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si ésta estuviera adherida a sus labios.

Solo esperaba que aquello no terminara demasiado mal para su hermano, aunque un poco de acción tampoco vendría mal. No sería la primera vez que esos dos se agarraban a puñetazos. Lo único que lamentaba era no estar allí para verlo.

Al volver a su cuarto se arrojó de cualquier forma sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo, sin sospechar que su armario había sido asaltado por cierto castaño.

-.-

Yamato fingió un bostezo demasiado largo mientras se dirigían a los ascensores.

—Bien, yo creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que no. Todavía nos queda una parada más.

—Pero es tarde y...

—Vamos, queda cerca y luego podrás irte a dormir como tu hermano, lo prometo.

El rubio no se fiaba de las promesas de Taichi, pero tampoco le quedaba de otra.

—Ya, ¿cuál es el próximo en la lista? —En aquel momento reparó en que por haberse quedado mirando el nombre de su hermano ni siquiera leyó los de los otros pobres desgraciados. De haberlo hecho quizá hubiera puesto más empeño en resistirse.

—Daisuke. —Soltó Taichi a la rápida, saliendo a toda prisa del ascensor cuando éste se detuvo en el primer piso, incluso antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo.

Tal vez no era un buen detective, pero vaya ninja.

—¡¿Con la loca de Jun?! —El grito a sus espaldas no se hizo esperar. Yamato pocas veces perdía los nervios—. ¡Detente ahí, Yagami!

El castaño no hizo caso, pero el otro no tardó en alcanzarle y caminaron juntos fuera del edificio.

—¿Estás demente? No voy a presentarme a esta hora en su casa solo para que se me lance encima o algo. Además, no creo que a los padres de Daisuke les parezca bien que su hijo reciba visitas tan tarde.

—¡Vamos, Matty! Lo de Jun fue hace tiempo. Yo creo que ella ya te debe haber superado, ¿no?

—Pues no me consta.

—Y sobre Dai. Tenemos suerte. Según supe sus padres están de viaje, lo que quiere decir que está solo en el departamento con su hermana.

—Mayor razón para no ir. Eso es como nadar directo a la boca de un tiburón.

Sin decir nada, Taichi puso cara de perrito abandonado. Pocas veces le resultaba con el rubio, pero si no funcionaba tenía una lista de tácticas lista para ser puestas en práctica.

—No, no y no. No hay manera en el mundo de que puedas convencerme de ir ahí.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde el timbre sonó en la residencia Motomiya, donde una frenética Jun oía música a todo dar y la subía cada vez que uno de los gritos de su hermano, reclamando que la bajara desde la habitación contigua, se llegaba a escuchar por sobre la canción de... sí, adivinaron, Knife of day.

Por eso cuando le pareció oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta, el timbre en realidad había sonado ya más de cinco veces. Abrió justo cuando quienes aguardaban del otro lado se disponían a llamar otra vez.

Pero ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños hubiera esperado encontrarse con lo que se encontró. Dos sujetos vestidos con abrigos largos, sombreros, lentes redondos y… ¿eran eso un par de bigotes falsos?

Sin poder contenerse, estalló en carcajadas.

 _Tercer sujeto investigado: Daisuke Motomiya_

 _Edad: 16 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante de onceavo grado._

 _Relación con la víctima: Amigo, ex-pretendiente, acosador._

 _Nivel de peligro: Alto._

 _Locación actual: Departamento Motomiya._

 _Hora aproximada: 20.00 horas._

—¿Qué hacen vestidos así? —preguntó llevándose una mano al estómago que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír.

—No sé de qué habla, señorita —dijo uno de ellos, el castaño, con un extraño acento que parecía una mezcla de ruso con… vaya a saber uno qué otro idioma—. Estamos aquí para investigar un delito.

—Déjense de tonterías. Taichi-san, Yamato-san —respondió Jun, dirigiendo a cada uno una significativa mirada.

El rubio suspiró, causando que el estúpido y falso mostacho negro que Taichi le hubo obligado a ponerse, el mismo que desentonaba con los mechones rubios que se escapan de su, también estúpido, sombrero, se soltara de un lado.

Cabreado, lo jaló para quitárselo cual maleante que decide revelar su identidad a la víctima.

—Rayos, nos descubrió —reclamó el castaño.

—¡Claro que nos descubrió! Te dije que esto era un terrible plan.

A todo esto, Daisuke, atraído por la escandalosa risa de su hermana, apareció en el umbral en ese momento.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? Deberías hacer caso a mamá y aprender a reírte como una dama, Jun. No puedo creer… —De repente, al vislumbrar a dos de sus senpais bajo el dintel de la puerta, vestidos de la manera más ridícula que hasta su exacerbada imaginación hubiera sido incapaz de recrear, se quedó de piedra en el lugar—. ¿Ta-Taichi-senpai? ¿Yamato-senpai? —preguntó queriendo asegurarse, aun cuando sus identidades eran bastante evidentes debajo de aquellas gafas ridículas que, no pudo evitar pensar, le hacían la competencia a las de Miyako.

—Ya qué. Supongo que no podemos seguir mintiendo —se rindió Taichi, llevándose una mano a los labios para jalar el bigote falso que, sorpresivamente, no cedió—. ¿Qué demonios? —Volvió a intentar, pero el resultado fue el mismo—. ¡Auch!

Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre Daisuke, que ya suficiente había hecho por intentar contener la risa para no herir el ego de su ídolo.

—No…pue-do…creerlo. Quédense un momento ahí. ¡Necesito tomar una foto de esto! —gritó corriendo de vuelta a su habitación en busca de su celular.

Y así el irrisorio momento quedó guardado para la posteridad.

Quince minutos después, para cuando finalmente Jun y Daisuke lograron controlar su risa y la última carcajada se hubo extinguido en el silencio del departamento, invitaron a pasar al par de detectives.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hacen vestidos así? ¿Asaltaron el armario de Takeru o algo?

Yamato dirigió una amenazante mirada a Taichi que este último, como pocas veces en su vida, captó a la perfección. En el rostro del rubio estaban impresas cada una de las palabras que no dijo.

—Casi.

 _Luego de que le rubio se hubiera negado tajantemente a ir a casa de los Motomiya, Taichi abandonó su expresión de perrito y procedió a usar la siguiente táctica._

— _Si es Jun lo que te preocupa, tengo el plan perfecto para que no nos reconozca. Ni siquiera sabrá que fuimos nosotros lo que estuvimos ahí —dijo con aire misterioso, al tiempo que se agachaba paa extraer unas cuantas cosas de su mochila._

«Sí, ¿cómo no?», pensó Yamato en ese momento. Volvió a preguntarse cómo pudo acceder a ser partícipe de esa locura.

A su lado, Taichi se frotaba debajo de la nariz ya que solo había conseguido arrancar un lado del bigote, dejando aquella zona de su piel sensible y enrojecida por la fuerza que tuvo que usar. Aquel detalle claramente no ayudaba a que los dueños de casa no soltaran risitas disimuladas cada tanto.

—Bueno, ¿qué se les ofrece? —preguntó Jun, sus ojos brillando en espera de un jugoso rumor que poder contar a sus amigas.

—En realidad vinimos a ver a Dai —le aclaró Taichi.

—Ya, eso ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero por qué van disfrazados así?

—Esa es una larga historia que no tenemos tiempo de contar. Ahora, si nos disculpas...

Los ojos de Jun casi se salieron de sus cuencas producto de la indignación.

—¡¿Me están echando?! ¡Les recuerdo que esta es mi casa también!

—Ya oíste Jun —replicó Daisuke con aburrimiento—. Déjame a solas con los detectives, ¿quieres? Si alguien ha cometido un delito, es mi deber ayudar a que se atrape al culpable.

La mayor se levantó de golpe del sofá, causando que Taichi y Yamato se sobresaltaran —quizá al pensar que los golpearía o, en el peor de los casos, les saltaría encima con fines dudosos—, y se fue pisando fuerte por el pasillo.

—¡Que sepas que nuestros padres se enterarán de esto! —Fue lo último que escucharon de ella antes del portazo que dio.

—Ahora en serio, ¿por qué van vestidos así? —preguntó Daiksuke con tono confidencial—. ¿Se supone que son Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson?

—No, no, aunque si lo fuéramos, que quede claro que yo sería Holmes —aclaró Taichi; su ego todavía herido por el comentario de Daichi acerca de Batman y Robin.

Daisuke solo los miró de hito en hito sin comprender. Su senpai carraspeó.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir algo antes de que comencemos? ¿Algo que confesar?

—¿Qué? ¿Antes de que comencemos qué exactamente? —preguntó perdido.

—Tu interrogatorio —dijo Taichi, sacando una libreta de algún lado de su destartalada mochila—. Entonces, ¿cuál era su nombre?

Yamato suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

«Aquí vamos de nuevo», pensó.

El interrogatorio, por fortuna, fue breve. Yamato logró convencer a Taichi de que Hikari realmente nunca había correspondido a Daisuke, ganándose una resentida mirada del menor que poco le importó, y ambos salieron de allí antes de que el seudo Sherlock se lanzara sobre su sospechoso para obligarle a confesar un delito que, todos sabemos, no había cometido.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] _Tsukishima Sogo High:_ Nombre de la secundaria/preparatoria a la que asisten los personajes en Digimon Adventure Tri y en la que, por ende, deberían seguir Takeru, Daisuke y Daichi en esta historia que tienen solo 16 años los primeros y 17 el último. Información que obtuve gracias a Riens (Scripturiens en fanfiction).

Como tal vez lo intuyan, éste no es el final. La historia se me alargó más de lo que esperé así que decidí partirla por la mitad. Tengo la otra parte escrita, por lo que la subiré en cuanto pueda revisarla y ajustar unos detalles.

No hice referencias esta vez porque me parece que tanto "Sherlock Holmes y Watson" como "Batman y Robin" son personajes conocidos, pero cualquier cosa pueden preguntar.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos

 _Para Chia Moon._

* * *

 _ **Aprendiendo cómo ser un detective con Taichi Yagami**_

 _ **Segunda parte**_

 _Cuarto sujeto investigado: Ken Ichijouji_

 _Edad: 16 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante de onceavo grado._

 _Relación con la víctima: Amigo y compañero de la oscuridad._

 _Nivel de peligro: Medio_

 _Locación actual: Preparatoria de Ken, al otro lado de la ciudad._

 _Hora aproximada: 17.00 horas._

Esta vez iban vestidos normal, o de civiles como le gustaba decir a Taichi. Yamato rodó los ojos cuando el otro le corrigió. Al menos le había permitido ir a sus clases de la mañana. La cosa no estaba como para ser detective a tiempo completo.

Se encontraban escondidos detrás de un inmenso árbol que se hallaba en las cercanías de la cancha de fútbol.

Se turnaban para usar los binoculares. En ese momento era Yamato quien observaba cuando un ruido atrajo su atención desde la derecha, donde estaba su compañero.

Al girar la cabeza, Taichi puso cara culpable. Estaba desenvolviendo un...

—¿Un sándwich, en serio? ¿Trajiste comida? Qué poco profesional —reclamó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Pensé que nos podía dar hambre. También traje papas —sugirió con tono tentador, sabiendo que al chico le gustaban.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Un momento. Esto no era un trabajo. Aquello era una prueba de la forma en que su bobo mejor amigo siempre lograba implicarlo más de la cuenta. Podía jurar que todas sus detenciones de la secundaria fueron a causa de Taichi. Bueno, casi todas.

Un minuto más tarde se descubrió mirando de nuevo al castaño, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Haces demasiado ruido al comer. ¿Quieres que nos descubran acá?

Taichi solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a protestar cuando el rubio le arrebató el pan de las manos.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! Devuélvemelo.

—Silencio, Yagami —ordenó el rubio, y el otro calló. Tenía que reconocer que a veces, y solo a veces, Matty daba miedo.

Tuvieron que esperar a que terminara la práctica y todos los compañeros de Ken se marcharan. Al menos estos fueron más rápidos.

Taichi bostezaba por tercera vez cuando el menor finalmente salió por la puerta. Cargaba con su bolso deportivo al hombro y su mochila en la otra mano. Se detuvo al verlos en la entrada como dos animales acechando a su presa. No supo por qué, pero una gota de sudor se deslizó por su nuca.

—Taichi-san, Yamato-san... —¿Sería porque estaba enterado de que si esos dos andaban juntos nunca era por una buena razón que se sintió tan nervioso?—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esto queda un poco lejos de sus casas, ¿no?

—Tenemos que hablar, Ichijouji —anunció el castaño.

—Claro, hay un parque por la otra salida que...

Solo fue un segundo. Se volteó un maldito segundo a mirar por encima de su hombro y para cuando regresó la vista s sus senpais, éstos le observaban amenazantes y Taichi se había sacado, a saber de dónde, una cinta adhesiva gigante.

No hubo testigos ni tampoco posibilidades de defenderse. Yamato lo sujetó para que el castaño pudiera taparle la boca y también le amarraron las manos y pies.

«¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!», gritó dentro de su cabeza. Pero por supuesto era inútil. Ellos no podrían escucharlo.

Cargaron con él por un par de pasillos, logrando eludir de vez en cuando a uno que otro estudiante relegado, que probablemente a esa hora salía de su taller, y a algún maestro también; hasta que por fin encontraron un aula en desuso lo suficientemente buena para sus fines, los cuales Ken desconocía absolutamente. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Los había ofendido de alguna forma?

Recordó entonces que al terminar la práctica y antes de meterse a la ducha vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Daisuke en el celular. Se hizo una nota mental para llamarlo después, pensando que no sería nada urgente. ¿Acaso habría querido advertirle?

Los mayores lo bajaron y lo ataron esta vez a una silla.

Yamato se quedó junto a la puerta con un hombro apoyado contra la pared, supuso que para avisar si alguien venía. Taichi, por su parte, dio vuelta otra silla para sentarse al revés y se ubicó frente a Ken, mirándolo con sospecha.

¿Qué rayos había hecho mal? Definitivamente no tenía idea.

Recién en ese instante Ken reparó en sus extraños sombreros. El del rubio se parecía a los de Takeru, sencilo, negro y con una cinta más oscura alrededor; mientras que el del castaño era una clara imitación del de Sherlock Holmes.

Empezó a farfullar y a moverse para que lo liberaran, hasta que finalmente Taichi se inclinó y apartó la cinta de su boca de un solo tirón.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. ¿Por qué me tienen acá?

—Aquí las pregunta las hago yo —advirtió Taichi.

Ken asintió temeroso. ¿Estaría soñando? Porque la situación era bastante ridícula.

—Muy bien —continuó el castaño, esta vez con tono apaciguado—. Supimos que estás interesado en ser detective.

El menor pestañeó, sin saber a qué venía eso en un momento tan extraño.

—Sí, pienso postular el próximo año a la Academia de detectives.

—Eso es interesante, porque estás frente a uno ahora mismo. —Se regodeó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Yagami, ve al punto de una vez antes de que nos atrapen.

Ken se preguntó, no por primera vez ciertamente, cómo hacía Yamato para sonar tan amenazante sin alzar la voz.

—Ya, ya. Le quitas la diversión a todo, Matty. —En un gesto absolutamente infantil e impropio para un detective, le sacó la lengua y luego volvió a mirar al acusado, haciendo una pausa dramática antes de hablar, quizá para darle tiempo a su expresión de ponerse a tono con la seriedad de la situación—. Quiero saber dónde estabas antes de ayer a las seis de la tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Responde!

De haber podido, Ken hubiera dado un respingo. Pero claro, estaba atado a la silla.

—En casa, con mis padres.

—Así que tienes testigos...

—Taichi-san, en serio. ¿Puedo saber de qué va esto?

—Oh, elemental mi querido Ichijouji-kun. —No, la frase adaptada de Holmes no sonaba bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ken pudo ver que Yamato rodaba los suyos y se contenía de decir algo.

—Quiero saber cuáles son tus pérfidas intenciones con mi hermanita.

—¿Con Hikari-chan? ¿De ella se trata todo esto? —Recordaba vagamente haberse enterado de que la castaña menor estaba saliendo con alguien. Escuchó por casualidad a Miyako diciéndole a Daisuke que no se interpusiera o algo así. ¿Tal vez por eso sus senpais estaban en una especie de cacería de brujas? ¿O brujos?

—Limítate a responder.

—Hikari-chan y yo somos amigos. Como todos nosotros. No entiendo por qué...

—Así que dices que no estás saliendo en secreto con ella, ¿verdad? Porque si me enterara de que estás mintiendo, esto podría acabar muy mal para ti —amenazó.

Ken inspiró profundo y negó firmemente con la cabeza; su cabello agitándose con el movimiento. Ridícula o no, aquella situación le daba escalofríos. Se sentía como si hubiera quedado atrapado en una película de gánsteres o algo así.

—Muy bien. Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer, detective Ishida.

Ken observó con horror cómo Taichi se levantaba de su silla y se disponía a irse.

—¡Esperen! No me pueden dejar así.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. —El castaño se detuvo abruptamente y se rascó la nuca, mirándolo con lo que casi parecía ser simpatía.

El menor decidió que no podía fiarse y se mantuvo serio mientras los otros dos lo rodeaban para poder desatarlo.

Tomó su mochila y bolso que estaban sobre la mesa del profesor, y para cuando se dio la vuelta los seudo detectives habían desaparecido.

¿Es que aquello había sido real?

* * *

 _Quinto sujeto investigado: Koushiro Izumi_

 _Edad: 18 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante universitario de Ingeniería Informática, primer año._

 _Relación con la víctima: Compañero y amigo, además de reparador de aparatos electrónicos._

 _Nivel de peligro: Medio._

 _Locación actual: Biblioteca general de Odaiba, sala de computación._

 _Hora aproximada: 16.30 horas._

Koushiro se hallaba sentado frente a un computador tecleando a la velocidad de la luz, o al menos tan rápido como sus dedos podían moverse, lo que era bastante rápido. Bien pensado, tal vez no estuviera del todo mal compararlo con la luz.

Como sea. En eso estaba cuando de repente lo invadió una extraña sensación. No una mala, como si estuviera en peligro o algo por el estilo. Era algo más sutil, más... inofensivo.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar por sobre su hombro. Normalmente no lo haría. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien lo pillara mirándolo pues sería de mala educación, pero definitivamente acababa de sentir que alguien lo observaba.

La sala era grande. Mirando a la rápida era fácil deducir que tenía capacidad para unas cien personas más o menos, aunque por supuesto allí no había cien personas. Con suerte unas treinta, quizá un poco más, y nadie estaba mirándolo así que obviamente debía tratarse de un error.

Volvió a su trabajo sin percatarse de que cinco filas más atrás, dos personas se asomaban cautelosamente por el costado izquierdo de sus respectivos computadores.

—Casi nos descubre —farfulló Yamato—. ¿Quieres explicarme otra vez por qué estamos espiándolo en lugar de confrontarlo como a los otros?

Una chica sentada dos lugares a la derecha del rubio los miró raro, con lo que probablemente ella pensó que era disimilo pero que resultó ser bastante evidente.

Yamato intentó sonreír amablemente, o al menos de manera cordial, lo que solo consiguió espantar más a la espía. Aquellos sujetos eran extraños, mejor no involucrarse.

—Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Matty —alegó el castaño, al parecer sin percatarse de que habían estado siendo observados—. Lo que pasa es que no me pones atención. Te dije que a veces es necesario espiar al objetivo antes de intentar un acercamiento. Ya sabes, para ver si lo pillamos en algo sospechoso. Puedes confiar en mí, soy un experto después de todo.

Yamato pensó que eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba. Que Taichi fuera el "experto". ¿Cuándo uno de sus planes había acabado bien? Nunca.

De repente un celular empezó a sonar. Los detectives observaron con sorpresa cómo Koushiro se inclinaba para sacar su teléfono de la mochila y mirar la pantalla. Lucía un poco avergonzado, seguramente porque no le gustaba llamar la atención y menos en un lugar donde el ruido no era bienvenido.

Lo vieron levantarse de su lugar de golpe y pedir permiso al par de personas que compartían su misma fila para encaminarse a la salida. Descolgó justo antes de alcanzar la puerta.

—Hola, Hikari.

Y después salió.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —bramó Taichi, ganándose un par de miradas molestas.

—Taichi, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Deberíamos...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el aludido se levantó cual perro enfurecido ante una provocación y salió echando chispas por todos lados, para rematar pasando a llevar a la chica que los había mirado raro hace un rato.

Yamato entreabrió los labios para disculparse, sin embargo, acabó cerrando la boca y levantándose apresuradamente.

—Disculpa —dejó caer a la rápida al pasar por atrás de ella, quien esta vez, al estar preparada, pudo echar su silla hacia adelante a tiempo.

Cuando salió, descubrió que Koushiro había caminado hasta el final del pasillo, probablemente para hacer el menor ruido posible, y tenía el celular en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sostenía el otro codo acercando más el aparato a su oído. Taichi aguardaba justo tras él como un depredador esperando el momento justo para saltar sobre el cuello de su presa.

A pesar de lo surreal, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kou como un pollo y a Taichi como el lobo tras él. Se apresuró hacia ellos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y agarró a su atolondrado mejor amigo del hombro, sermoneándole con una mirada, pero el otro se zafó, y entonces el pequeño malentendido evolucionó a un nuevo nivel.

—Sí, mañana en la tarde me viene bien —dijo el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Taichi a punto estuvieron de salirse de sus cuencas de la impresión, Yamato solo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra ahí mismo—. De acuerdo, te espero a las seis. Seguramente mamá prepare galletas o algo, ya sabes cómo es. Adiós, Hikari. —Cortó la llamada e hizo ademán de voltearse: los dientes del lobo estaban justo en su cuello, listos para morder.

Yamato tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No podía mirar, no podía...

Koushiro gritó y se echó para atrás, intentando recuperar el espacio que tan abruptamente le fue arrebatado.

—¡¿Qué...?! Demonios, chicos, me asustaron. —El pelirrojo nunca maldecía—. ¿Por qué están parados ahí como dos psicópatas o algo parecido?

—¿Te parezco un psicópata, Kou? Porque podría convertirme en uno en este mismo instante.

De acuerdo, hora de intervenir.

—Tranquilo, Yagami. Un buen detective debería preguntar primero, ¿no crees?

—¿Detectives? —preguntó el inocente acusado, sin saber que era el acusado en aquella misión de locos. Recién entonces reparó en sus ropas—. ¿Un proyecto para la universidad?

No, no hubo burla en su voz —difícilmente se podía decir que él se burlara de alguien—, pero el parecido con lo que les dijo Takeru cuando fueron a su departamento funcionó como un detonante que hizo a Taichi arremeter contra él, o al menos intentarlo.

Justo cuando se cernía sobre Koushiro, quien soltó otro gritó un tanto dudoso, Yamato jaló el cuello de la chaqueta del castaño, manteniéndolo en su lugar como a un perro por su collar.

—Ya está bien. Cálmate de una vez.

Taichi suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no había ira en ellos, solo...inquietud.

—Lo siento. No estaba pensando con claridad.

—¿Quiere alguno de los dos explicarme qué hacían aquí?

—Te escuchamos hablar con Hikari —dijo Taichi.

El pelirrojo intercambió una brevísima, aunque significativa, mirada con Yamato. Lo entendió todo.

—Oh, tú crees... —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no se suponía que lo supiera—. Sí, estaba hablando con ella. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Si estabas hablando con ella de cualquier cosa, nada. Si lo hacías porque están saliendo a escondidas de mí, todo.

—¿Qué? —Fingir algo nunca se le había dado muy bien, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonar natural que no resultó del todo penoso—. Claro que no. Estábamos hablando porque se le estropeó su computador y me preguntó si mañana podía ir a mi casa para que se lo revise.

El castaño siguió mirándolo con desconfianza, sin saber si creerle o no.

—¡Por Dios, Taichi! —replicó entre dientes—. Entra en razón. ¿Crees que si estuviera saliendo con Hikari la llevaría a mi casa donde mi madre podría descubrirnos? Además... —Se detuvo un instante y bajó la mirada, mostrándose avergonzado. Con su mano derecha se rascó el otro brazo un momento—. Es...es... extraoficial, pero... Mimi y yo estamos intentándolo de nuevo.

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea. Ellos habían salido hace tiempo y luego rompieron por algo que nadie nunca supo.

—Eso es... —Intentó hablar Taichi.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar con las dos?

Definitivamente no. Quizá podría creérselo de otro, pero no de Kou.

La mano de Taichi sobre su hombro hizo al pelirrojo dar un pequeño salto antes de que se percatara de que en realidad le estaba dando un amistoso apretón.

—En serio me alegro por ustedes.

El aludido se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Yagami. Hay que recuperar nuestras cosas e irnos.

Los tres se dirigieron en silencio de vuelta a la sala, pero cuando ingresaron se encontraron con un panorama que no se esperaban.

Uno de los encargados los miraba con la mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él, con una sonrisa entre temerosa y victoriosa a la vez, estaba la chica a la que Taichi hubo empujado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Yamato abrió la boca para intentar arreglar el claro embrollo en el que estaban metidos, pero eso fue todo lo que se le permitió hacer. En cinco minutos estaban de nuevo afuera, expulsados por una semana por montar un escándalo —debía referirse a los gritos y la discusión— y encima molestar a otros usuarios.

—Kou, espera. —Taichi intentó seguirlo, pero el rubio lo detuvo del brazo.

El pelirrojo esta vez ni siquiera se despidió o los miró por encima del hombro.

La rabia funcionaba de distintas maneras en las personas. A algunos como Taichi los activaba, mientras que a otros como el chico que se fue pisando fuerte por el pasillo, los sobrepasaba tanto que los paralizaba, de ahí que prefirieran marcharse y esperar a que se les pasara antes que arremeter contra el objeto de su enojo.

* * *

 _Sexto sujeto investigado: Jou Kido._

 _Edad: 20 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante universitario de Medicina, tercer año._

 _Relación con la víctima: Compañero y amigo._

 _Dato de interés: Tiene novia._

 _Nivel de peligro: Bajo._

 _Locación actual: Biblioteca general de Odaiba, zona de estudio._

 _Hora aproximada: 18.50 horas._

Taichi bostezó y miró por enésima vez su reloj. Acto seguido, como si todo estuviera orquestado, su estómago rugió. Maldijo otra vez a Yamato que no lo dejaba sacar algo para comer de su mochila, la que yacía confiscada a los pies del susodicho.

—¿Es que quieres que nos expulsen de aquí también? —le rugió antes de quitársela en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Llevaban una hora allí sentados espiando a Jou y al castaño el trasero le empezaba a doler.

—¿Puedes creer que lleve ahí tanto tiempo...leyendo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Se le llama estudiar. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Ajeno al escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto, Jou volvió a pasar página en su libro de Anatomía III y continuó sin moverse de su asiento. ¿Es que acaso no le dolía el cuerpo estando tanto rato sentado?

Taichi empezó a mover impacientemente el pie debajo de la mesa hasta que Yamato le dio un golpe con el suyo en la canilla.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que salió con toda esa basura de que primero hay que vigilar al acusado.

—Tienes razón, Matty. —Siempre le llevaba la contra, pero tuvo que elegir precisamente ese momento para concederle la razón.

A Yamato no le supo tan bien como había esperado. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Habían discutido antes de llegar hasta ahí.

 _—Taichi —le dijo cuando salieron de la biblioteca para poder darle la vuelta y utilizar la otra entrada. Obviamente no les convenía ser vistos por el encargado que los había vetado y Yamato creyó, ingenuamente, que eso le daría un minuto extra para convencerlo—, es de Jou de quien estamos hablando. Que tenga una novia ya es lo suficientemente sorprendente, ¿pero dos? Y que más encima una de ellas sea Hikari-chan. ¿No te parece un poco extremo?_

 _—Bueno, querido Yama —respondió el castaño con aire solemne, imitando una pose que Ishida estuvo seguro de que había visto hacer a algún detective en alguna película de poca monta. Era sabido que el gusto de su amigo en cuestiones artísticas resultaba lamentable—, si algo he aprendido en estos dos meses como detective es que la verdad a veces puede sorprendernos más de lo que esperamos._

 _Entonces Yamato perdió los estribos._

 _—¡Que haberte sacado un estúpido diploma por internet no te convierte en detective, tarado!_

 _—Oye, el curso está certificado —alegó el otro con cara de ofendido._

 _—Sí, para niños de catorce años. Solo es una bobería para hacerles gastar dinero a sus padres. Al menos tú te lo habrás pagado solito, ¿no?_

 _El silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Se rascó la frente y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir adelante. Después de todo casi terminaban la lista._

Así fue como acabaron sentados dos meses a la izquierda de Jou con un libro cada uno para ocultar sus identidades. El de Taichi, indudablemente, puesto al revés.

Yamato suspiró. Llevaba desde hace rato preguntándose cómo era que el castaño había conseguido que el sombrero de detective no se le saliera en ningún momento, porque claramente era algo pequeño para mantener todo su cabello bajo control.

«Tal vez lo pegó con algo», pensó entonces. Pero justo en ese momento, como si hasta el estúpido sombrero de su amigo tuviera que llevarle la contraria o simplemente porque obviamente llevaba mucho tiempo luchando contra las leyes de la física, éste salió volando de la cabeza de Taichi y dio dos graciosas volteretas en el aire antes de posarse —sí, ya pueden imaginarlo— en la mesa de un sorprendido Jou.

El cabello de Taichi salió disparado en todas direcciones, mientras éste, contrariado, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

El estudiante de medicina observó el curioso sombrero sobre su libro y lo tomó para examinarlo. ¿De dónde había salido? Estaba casi seguro de que había caído desde la izquierda.

Al voltearse en busca de su dueño, se quedó sorprendido al ver a alguien conocido, alguien no precisamente famoso por pasar su tiempo en bicicletas.

—¿Taichi? —Su sorpresa era evidente, y lo fue más cuando la persona sentada al lado de su amigo se inclinó hacia adelante, revelando una rubia cabellera y una expresión que se debatía entre el hastío y el aburrimiento; probablemente ambos sentimientos dirigidos a su acompañante—. ¡¿Yamato?! ¿Qué están...

—Será mejor que salgamos —contestó el último aludido poniéndose de pie—. Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Incluso más desconcertado que antes, Jou se levantó de su lugar y los siguió hacia la puerta en total silencio.

-.-

—¿Pero por qué asumen que el novio secreto soy yo? —preguntó un espantado Jou después de que le explicaran todo.

Taichi lo miró con sospecha y Yamato se golpeó la cara, deduciendo lo que había pensado. Solo esperaba que esta vez no terminaran expulsándolos de por vida de la biblioteca porque Koushiro podía perdonarlos, pero Jou era otro cuento.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que hay un novio secreto?

El mayor parpadeó y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin comprender cómo se había convertido en objeto de duda.

—¿No dijeron que te enteraste de que Hikari-chan tiene un novio y que están buscándolo? ¿No es eso un novio secreto? —Quiso corroborar.

—Sí, pero un novio secreto quiere decir que ella o ambos tienen una razón para ocultarlo, y sospecho que tú sabes la razón.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Taichi, por favor. No te inventes pistas donde no las hay. Jou solo está nervioso.

—¡Exactamente! Y un testigo nervioso es altamente sospechoso.

—¿Testigo? ¡¿De qué soy testigo?! —Se escandalizó Jou—. Les prometo que no sé nada.

El castaño siguió mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados por largo rato como si lo desafiara a seguir mintiendo o rendirse.

—¡Suficiente! —Yamato le propinó un suave golpe al castaño en el hombro con el dorso de su mano—. Conocemos a Jou desde niños. ¿Realmente crees que él sería capaz de mentir con algo así? ¡Está temblando como una gallina!

La analogía, penosamente, no era del todo inexacta.

—Y además él está muy feliz con Akane. ¿Verdad, Jou? —Su tono ligeramente suplicante. No fuera a ser que le saliera con que habían terminado o algo por el estilo.

El aludido asintió afanosamente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si algo he aprendido en mis dos...

—¡No otra vez con tus frases baratas sacadas de internet!

-.-

Luego de disculparse con Jou por el mal rato, éste volvió a sus estudios y Yamato y Taichi abandonaron definitivamente la biblioteca por ese día.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las ocho de la noche y corría una brisa fresca que les revolvió el cabello. Había sido una jornada larga.

—Me parece que podemos dar por terminara la investigación, ¿no te parece?

—¿Por terminada, Matty? Claro que no. El resultado no ha sido concluyente.

—Sí sabes lo que es concluyente, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Pero en serio, no tenemos ninguna pista y ya hablamos con todos.

—No, no con todos —replicó enarcando las cejas.

Yamato se asustó por un segundo pensando en que eso era una indirecta, pero entonces el otro le estampó la lista en la cara y recordó que todavía quedaba un nombre al final. No era el suyo, eso le había parecido extraño la primera vez que la observó a la rápida porque su nombre no figuraba en ninguna parte, en cambio, escrito al final de la hoja con la misma caligrafía desordenada que los otros, figuraba el de Miyako.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Nos pasamos a las chicas?

Taichi se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¿Creería también que era más probable que Hikari saliera con una mujer antes que con él? Esa era la duda que estuvo carcomiendo la cabeza de Yamato todo el tiempo y que se vio obligado a tragar una y otra vez.

—¿Miyako? —preguntó para dejar clara su incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno... Hikari nunca ha tenido un novio, así que podría ser, ¿no? Eso explicaría por qué lo oculta y además solo el cielo sabe la cantidad de horas que esas dos se pasan encerradas en la habitación de mi hermana haciendo quién sabe qué.

—Cosas de mujeres, ¿qué más va ser?

—Pues no puedo estar seguro.

Yamato inspiró profundo, llamándose a la calma internamente.

—La única razón por la cual Hikari-chan nunca ha tenido un novio es porque te has encargado de espantar a todos los chicos en un kilómetro a la redonda.

—Más razón todavía para pensar que quisiera intentar algo diferente. Si estoy en lo cierto, yo soy el que la empujó a ello, ¿entiendes?

—De acuerdo, lo que digas. —Se rindió al fin, y a continuación hizo la pregunta que nunca debe hacérsele al destino a viva voz—. ¿Qué tan mal puede salir?

* * *

 _Séptimo sujeto investigado: Miyako Inoue._

 _Edad: 17 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante de doceavo grado._

 _Relación con la víctima: Intima amiga, muy íntima._

 _Dato de interés: Conductas sexuales dudosas._

 _Nivel de peligro: Relativo._

 _Locación actual: Tienda de conveniencia de los Inoue_

 _Hora aproximada: 20.30 horas._

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

—¡Miyako! ¿Podemos por favor...?

—¡SI NO SE VAN LLAMARÉ A MIS HERMANOS!

Taichi y Yamato salieron corriendo de la tienda, al tiempo que intentaban evitar todo lo que la chica les lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, en su mayoría frutas que fueron a parar al suelo y por la que seguramente después tendría que responder a su familia. En ese momento no parecía importarle demasiado.

El ataque solo se detuvo cuando ambos, sin saber muy bien cómo, lograron atravesar la calle sin ser atropellados.

En ese momento la muchacha se asomó a la puerta con un pepino en una de sus manos.

—¡Y NO VUELVAN! —El portazo que dio probablemente se escuchó en todo el barrio.

Los seudo detectives se quedaron ahí por varios segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Esa chica está loca —habló Taichi.

Yamato, en uno de esos pocos momentos en que no encontraba nada que objetar a su amigo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabían cómo habían acabado así. Luego de que la chica se desternillara de la risa por lo que describió como "sus ridículos disfraces", se mostró un poco arisca en cuanto empezaron a hacerle preguntas de Hikari como probable testigo de los hechos, del tipo "¿sabía usted que ella está saliendo con alguien?" o "¿conoce la identidad de este sujeto?".

En cuanto la menor les dejara claro que no iba a revelar información privada de su amiga, Taichi decidió cambiar de tácita.

—¿Podría hablarnos de sus preferencias sexuales?

Pensándolo bien, probablemente esa fue la pregunta que desató el caos.

Se sentaron a la orilla de la vereda, aprovechando que a esa hora no pasaban muchos autos, y permanecieron así un par de minutos, simplemente recuperando el aliento y cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—De acuerdo, hay que seguir.

Cuando Yamato giró la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo, lo encontró de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. Otra vez se había puesto la estúpida gorra.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confuso—. Pensé que habíamos terminado. El nombre de Miyako era el último.

—Sí, pero seguimos sin respuestas y se me acaba de ocurrir algo. En serio vas a alucinar.

El rubio entreabrió los labios, no supo muy bien para decir qué, pero no importó demasiado porque el otro lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

—¡Un miembro de tu banda!

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no te has fijado en la forma en que la mira Kamio o que Takashi siempre está diciéndolo lo linda que es? ¡Soy un genio! No sé cómo no lo pensé antes.

—Es-espera. —Trastabilló al levantarse a toda prisa con la intención de alcanzar a Taichi, que ya iba diez pasos por delante—. ¡Espera Yagami!

Pero él no se detuvo. Tuvo que correr para darle alcance e incluso entonces el otro no mostró intención alguna de escuchar lo que quería decirle. Gesticulaba y hablaba solo de cosas de las que Yamato no llegó a enterarse.

Iban ya por la mitad del parque que estaba frente a la tienda de los Inoue cuando no pudo más.

—¡Soy yo! —Gritó con fuerza.

Los pasos de Taichi se detuvieron de golpe, causando que la grama resonara bajo sus zapatos.

Yamato se detuvo también y esperó. Esperó a que el caos volviera a desatarse mientras el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse a su alrededor.

El castaño se giró con toda la lentitud del mundo a mirarlo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó con gesto de absoluta confusión.

—Que yo soy el novio de Hikari-chan. Aquí estoy, no hace falta seguir buscando.

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ese momento, que Yamato estaba seguro de haber imaginado todos los posibles escenarios, todas las posibles reacciones por parte del castaño.

La primera, la más obvia, era que lo golpeara o lo insultara en todos los idiomas que conocía y se inventara otros también.

La segunda que no le creyera y se largara a reír como si le hubiera contado un mal chiste (porque Taichi reía hasta de los malos chistes).

La tercera que no le creyera pero no hubiera risa.

La cuarta que pensara que estaba encubriendo a alguien, que en su cabeza de seguro sería Takeru.

La quinta ya la había olvidado, y estaba seguro de que tenía más opciones, pero no importaba porque ninguna de ellas fue la que efectivamente ocurrió.

—Lo sabía —dijo Taichi con voz calma, quizá demasiado. Lo más probable era que no estuviera calmado, no podía estarlo, ¿verdad? Eso pensaba el rubio, pero no pudo evitar notar que no se escuchaba enfadado, sino más bien cansado, como si todo el peso del día acabara de caerle de golpe sobre los hombros.

—¿Lo sabías? —Un tono irónico se inmiscuyó en su voz sin que lo pretendiera.

—Sí. —Soltó en medio de un suspiro.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Taichi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Oh, espera. —Yamato de algún modo logró dilucidar su expresión—. Desde el principio, ¿no? ¿Hiciste todo esto para darme una lección? ¿Para hacerme confesar? —Sabía perfectamente que se escuchaba enojado y que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo, ninguno. Taichi tal vez lo había engañado, pero lo suyo era mucho peor, una traición a su confianza.

—Si sirve de algo, esperaba que lo hicieras antes —contestó con una sonrisa a medias, como si hubiera intentado sonreír sin conseguirlo.

—No sirve. —No podía evitar el tono venenoso de su voz, simplemente salía como la lava de un volcán, incontenible. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no estaba molesto o al menos no con Taichi, sino consigo mismo, pues las palabras de su amigo significaban que lo había decepcionado y eso era infinitamente peor que hacerle enfadar, como pensó que haría cuando el otro se enterara de la verdad. Podía con un Taichi furioso, pero no con uno que no lo estuviera golpeando en ese mismo instante por su traición.

Y de pronto quiso gritarlo, pedirle que le pegara para ver si así se sentía un poco mejor. Si las cosas quedaban más equilibradas entre ellos. Por suerte logró contenerse. Eso solo lo empeoraría todo. Algo debía haber aprendido en tantos años de amistad y peleas.

—Ni siquiera pusiste mi nombre en la lista —pronunció en un tono más cauteloso que antes.

—Y tú no preguntaste —bufó. Eso estaba bien, sonaba más a su mejor amigo que el otro extraño que se mantenía tan calmado.

—¿Habrías sospechado de mí? Si no lo hubieras sabido de antemano, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No estoy seguro de si estás siendo sarcástico o no. —Por un lado creía que nunca hubiera pensado en él como una posibilidad por ser su mejor amigo, y tal constatación claramente haría que todo empeorase. Pero por el otro le pareció que sí podría haberlo hecho y necesitaba corroborarlo. Saber que la verdad no había sido un golpe tan duro.

Taichi soltó una pequeña risotada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que el aprendiz haya superado al maestro?

—Ni en un millón de años. —Ahí estaba otra vez aquel tono soberbio en el borde de su voz. Inesperadamente la pequeña riña logró relajarlo, a pesar de que tal vez no debía sorprenderse tanto. Quizá solo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que funcionaran de ese modo, como un par de niños que jalan y aflojan un hilo, probando hasta dónde puede soportar el otro.

—Esa te la concedo, Matty. Tú eres el rey del sarcasmo. Yo hablaba en serio. Me refiero a que sé perfectamente quién eres. Las chicas suspiraban por ti en la secundaria y... supongo que eres atractivo. —En ese momento frunció el ceño y lo observó un instante en silencio, provocando la risa del rubio. Parecía intentar descifrar el secreto de su belleza—. Siempre has pasado demasiado tiempo en mi casa y puede que antes Hikari fuera una niña, pero hace tiempo que dejó de jugar con muñecas. No soy tonto, también recuerdo todas las veces que he llegado y los he encontrado hablando sentados juntos en el sillón. Pienso que hasta debí preverlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—No tenías cómo. Sinceramente fue más complejo que eso. No es como si nos hubiéramos...

Taichi asintió con la cabeza, cortando el pequeño discurso de Yamato, que éste no sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba de todos modos.

—Estoy cansado. Vámonos a casa de una vez, ¿quieres?

Cuando el castaño hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, Yamato se apresuró hacia adelante y puso una mano en su hombro para luego apartarse y mirarlo con seriedad.

—¿No preguntarás nada? ¿No quieres saber por qué no te lo dijimos o...?

—Me parece que ya dejaste suficientemente claro que te parezco un psicópata —dijo con una ceja enarcada.

El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—En realidad prefiero no saber detalles. Hikari te quiere a ti y tú pareces quererla a ella, ¿no? Lo sé, no te gusta hablar de sentimentalismos baratos. —Se corrigió en cuanto la cara del otro se descompuso por sus palabras—. Por ahora me basta con que la respetes y cuides.

—No.

—¿No?

—No creo que eso sea suficiente. Siempre la he respetado y cuidado, o al menos siempre he hecho un esfuerzo.

—Si quieres un trofeo por las veces que me acompañaste a amenazar a otros idiotas, me temo que no tengo uno.

—Solo cállate, ¿bien?

Taichi reprimió una pequeña sonrisa. Presentía que aquello se pondría bueno.

—Lo que siento por Hikari es más que respeto o... simple cariño.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Ishida? —Yamato no necesitaba estar viéndolo para percibir la burla en su pregunta.

—La quiero —murmuró mirándose los zapatos. Se sentía ridículo así, como un niño siendo regañado o al que acaban de descubrir en mitad de una travesura. ¿Hace cuánto que no experimentaba esa sensación?

—¿Cómo? No te oí.

—¡Me oíste perfectamente!

—Vamos, una vez más para el registro.

—¿De qué...?

En cuanto alzó la cabeza se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Taichi sostenía un pequeño aparato rectangular en las manos que no podía ser otra cosa que una grabadora, y lo observaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Tú, pedazo de...! —Estaba tan indignado que ni siquiera podía hablar—. ¿Acabas de... de grabarme? —Si le temblaba la voz era de pura impotencia, podía firmarle un juramente a quien lo quisiera si no le creían.

—Vamos, Matty. Son gajes del oficio, seguro que tú entiendes. ¿Qué clase de detective sería si no hubiera grabado tu confesión? Además, estoy seguro de que nunca se lo has dicho a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Yagami, te juro que...

—Sí, eso pensé. —Lo interrumpió con toda calma—. Debería ir a casa y enseñárselo. Espera, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Yamato tenía los ojos entrecerrados y cuentan las malas lenguas que casi, casi, le salía humo por las orejas.

—Está bien, no hace falta que te enfades. Podemos arreglarlo. Te cobraré barato por la grabación y hasta puedo darte facilidades de pago. Tú solo... —Antes de poder acabar la frase, tuvo que salir corriendo tanto por la integridad de la grabadora como por la suya propia.

Para su mala suerte terminó tropezando y el otro se aprovechó para lanzarse encima. Rodaron por el césped como dos críos peleando por alguna tontería, y en cierta forma tal descripción no estaba del todo errada. Se propinaban golpes y codazos, en su mayoría inofensivos, mientras luchaban por quedar encima del otro.

—¡Quítate! La gente pensará que somos gays.

—¡Ja! Eso nunca pasaría. Incluso si fuera gay, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que alguien como yo tiene mejor gusto.

—¡Te recuerdo que es mi hermana con quien sales y compartimos los mismos rasgos!

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es curioso que siendo tan parecidos tu cara sea tan fea, es como si no la hubieran armado bien.

—¡Ah, quítate!

—No hasta que me des esa estúpida grabadora, Yagami.

—¡Pues ven por ella, _lobito_!

Milagrosamente, Taichi consiguió escapar del ataque, pero solo para correr un par de pasos antes de que el otro le diera alcance y volvieran a enfrascarse en una nueva pelea campal, que no se detuvo sino hasta que la dichosa grabadora salió volando de manos del castaño solo para aterrizar justo al fondo de un estanque cercano. Aquello dirimió la batalla.

Yamato se dejó caer a un costado de su amigo y se dedicó a recuperar el aliento perdido. Taichi hizo lo mismo.

Luego, cuando se miraron otra vez, ambos estallaron en carcajadas sin tener idea de por qué.

Ah, pobre e ingenuo Matty que había creído que le había enseñado la grabación real. Honestamente sus amigos lo subestimaban. Aquel material era demasiado valioso para exponerlo así como así.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Cuando lograron calmarse hasta quedarse tendidos lado a lado, ya sin la risa invadiendo sus cuerpos, Yamato se giró para mirar mejor a su amigo. Quería ver su cara cuando le respondiera.

—Ya te lo dije. Solo fui atando cabos. Si Hikari no quería presentármelo tenía que ser porque sentía que lo mejor era ocultarlo, y eso solo podía significar que se trataba de alguien del grupo. Luego me di cuenta de que tú eras con el que pasaba más tiempo últimamente.

El rubio asintió, aceptando su explicación.

—Quiero...voy a decir algo, pero no te creas tanto, ¿eh? Puede, y que quede claro que solo lo veo como una remota posibilidad, que no seas tan mal detective después de todo.

Taichi se rio.

—¡Pero qué iluso eres, Matty! Más de lo que creía. La verdad es que Hikari dijo tu nombre cuando la escuché hablando por teléfono. Eso fue todo.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—Debí saberlo.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Hikari acudió a abrir la puerta en el departamento, imaginando que su hermano se habría olvidado de las llaves como de costumbre, se sorprendió al encontrarlo no solo a él del otro lado, sino también a Yamato. Los dos estaban hechos un desastre, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello lleno de hojas y tierra, aunque aparentemente sin heridas importantes. Lo más sorprendente de todo, sin embargo, fue hallar una sonrisa en la comisura izquierda de su novio que apenas parecía que estaba ahí y una más amplia en los labios de su hermano.

En cuanto notó aquello sonrió también porque supo, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo explicara, que los dos habían hablado y arreglado las cosas a su extraña manera.

Por supuesto que sabía que su hermano había descubierto la verdad, como sabía también de la ridícula misión en que obligó a Yamato a embarcarse.

Incluso cuando sus amigos no lograban explicarse cómo, Hikari siempre sabía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Dije que regresaría pronto y aquí estoy.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, especialmente tú, Chia. Te advertí que me había quedado un poco absurda, aunque sí que tiene sentido después de todo, o eso espero.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
